Past Promises
by Celestial-Dragon-Stella
Summary: Lucy makes a promise to her friends when she is little. She wants to go after them but gets lost in the forest. She meets a dragon and an adventure happens. Read to find out more. By the way its my first story.(Title changed from Finding Friends)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Well this is my first story so I would if you guys could review and I want to make sure my followers (if I have any) like it. I will try my best to keep them long (some of the stories I read are pretty long so they are amazing!) **

**Anyhow let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Rouge, Hey Stingy!" The little Lucy said as she saw her dragon slayer friends walk up to her with sad faces. Lucy knew about their dragons because she found them in the forest, they weren't together but she found them walking through it.

"What's wrong?" She asks concerned

"Um, Lucy we have to leave now" Rouge told Lucy

"Really, now? Fine but you have to promise that I will find you guys in the future right?" Lucy's eyes started tearing up so she rubbed so she wouldn't cry.

"We promise"

And with that promise they left parting ways and soon to be together again.

*Later that day*

"LUCY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME WHILE IM WORKING!" Jude Heartfilia Lucy's father screamed at her.

"But it's my birthday!" Lucy yells while crying leaving the office to her room.

"I'm all alone again… I'm going after them!" Lucy then decided to find friends to be with them.

*In the forest*

"Man they aren't here." Lucy said with a disappointed voice

"I should find a cave to stay in." She thought to herself going west from her house.

She found a cave an hour later and decided to check it out not knowing there as something or someone in there.

"Hello? Anybody there?" She asked going deeper in the cave then there was a voice.

"Who dares come in my cave?!" The voice screamed throughout the cave.

"Um, I'm sorry I was just looking for a place to stay for the night sorry I will leave now."

"Wait why are you all alone child" Then the voice came closer and then came out of the darkness to appear as a beautiful dragon with white and golden scales.

"Why is a dragon like you in a cave like this?"

"Well this is my home would you like to stay here with me?"

"Well of course! My name is Lucy what is yours?" Lucy said sitting next to the dragon.

"Well my name is Stella the Celestial Dragon." Stella said sitting back down.

"Cool like Celestial Spirit Magic!" Lucy said excited

"Well yes of course, how do you know that?" She asked

"Because I can use that magic my mom taught it to me she told me to treat them as friends and family!" Stella thought that she learn her magic and become a great mage. Lucy had a lot of potential inside her and Stella new she would become a great mage.

"Well how about you train with in this place so you can protect those friends and family of yours?" Stella asked getting up waiting for her response.

"Really?! I would love to!" Lucy yelled with the utmost excitement and sparkle in her eyes.

"Well get on my back and I will take you there. There is also another dragon who teach another magic his name is Igneel." She said flying into the air with Lucy on her back.

** Well i know its not that long but other chapters will be longer i promise**

**-Stella**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people I know last chapter was really short but I'm trying my best to keep them long as possible and update, I also want to apologize for not updating for so long. I just got a new computer so I had to re write this chapter.

Anyhow let's get on with the story

Disclaimer: only Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

*Lucy's Pov*

We landed in a beautiful land of grass, and when I got off Stella's back I saw another dragon, he looked so cool!

"Wow this place is so pretty!" Stella laughed at how enthusiastic Lucy was when they just got there.

"Yes it is, Lucy this is Igneel the Fire Dragon."

As Igneel stands to say how long she took Lucy run right up to him and gave Igneel a hug.

"Hi Igneel my name is Lucy, and you look really cool! Stella said you were gonna train with us!" Igneel looked down at Lucy with amazed eyes and back at Stella.

"Lucy, Igneel is going to train with us for 3 months but after that he has to leave ok?" Stella wanted to make sure that Lucy knew he wasn't going to stay with her forever. "That's ok at least I get to spend some time with him and treasure every single moment!" Stella almost cried at hearing how amazing she is.

"Well then, Lucy would you like to start training now?"

"Of course, what are we going to train?"

"Magic and Strength, you ready?"

"Yea, I'm all fired up!"

*3 Months Later*

"Alright Lucy, do it just how I taught you."

"Ok, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" **(Yea I don't know how to explain it so just imagine Lucy doing the spell)**

"Amazing! Now this is the last spell before I leave ok?"

"OK, let's do this!"

*About 2 hours later*

"Ok I can do this. Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" **(Just imagine for this spell too.)**

"You learn pretty fast! Well, now that your training is finished I better go and train so someone else goodbye Lucy."

"Bye Igneel I hope to see you again!" As Lucy's goodbye to Igneel, Stella comes up to her.

"Now let's get started on my magic"

"Ok!"

*A few years later*

Where is she? Why did she leave me? I have to her, where did Stella go? Ow, what was that?

An egg fell on Lucy as she walked through the forest.

"What is this?" The wiggled a little as Lucy picked it up.

"I guess I should keep it warm and take it with me." She didn't want it to hatch in a dangerous place so she kept walking with the egg in her arms.

*1 Week later*

"Are you going be alright Lucy, I mean you lost all of your memories when you tried to help those people and they took you in."

"I'm alright I mean I still remember you right Star?"

"Yea I guess."

*After she runs away she from home and is at Hargeon*

"What a rip off he only lowered it 1000J!"

"Calm down Lucy, he was just an old man."

"Omg It's the Salamander! He is so hot!"

"Hey Star you want to check out?"

"Sure"

As Lucy and Star go check out the crowd with the fake Salamander they get cauht up in the charm he has.

*Normal Pov*

"Ugh I'm never going on a train again!"

"You say that but then you still go on it Natsu."

"Hey Happy, I'm hungry"

"We don't have any money left."

"Damn"

Natsu and Happy walked the streets when they heard the name Salamander and Natsu thought it was who he was looking for.

"Hey Igneel it's me!"

*Lucy's Pov*

"Hey Igneel it's me!"

Where had I heard that name? It sounds familiar, weird.

Then I see this dude with pink hair and I suddenly snap out of the charm we were in.

"I can't believe I got caught up in that, he definitely used a charm spell on me ugh!" Lucy stomped out of the crowd then sees the dude that got her out of the spell.

*Skip to where Lucy sits at the bench* **(I'm pretty sure that you guys know that part so I just skipped it.)**

*Normal Pov*

"Lucy, you left me back there!" Star was flying trying to get up to Lucy.

"Oh sorry Star I just got mad and left and was talking to someone." She tried to explain.

"Sure" Star said back and then the fake Salamander shows up out of nowhere.

"Hey ladies." Then he winks at them

"Cut the crap I know your fake and you used a charm spell." Lucy didn't _want_ to get caught up in the charm, so she yelled at him for what he was doing.

"Well don't you want to get into Fairy Tail?" He was trying to get her under the spell again and it worked.

"No way you're _that_ Salamander?"

"Lucy don't fall for it!" Star didn't want her partner to get stuck under some creep's spell but it didn't work and the fake Salamander just waved her off.

"Yep that's me"

*Skip* **(Let's just say that there are going to be a lot of skips, now it's after the big fight.)**

"Oh no the army is coming!"

"Shoot come on let's go!" Natsu grabs her hand and drags along.

"Where are we going?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yea!"

After Lucy got Star they all ran from the army and finally arrived at Fairy Tail.

"Hey Lucy are we really going to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yea Star why?"

"I don't know just wondering."

"Ok"

"Hey Lucy, who are you talking to?" Natsu asked just noticing she was talking to someone.

"Oh this is Star my partner in crime." Then Star comes out Lucy's grasp flying.

"She's just like Happy!"

"Don't compare me to him I'm way smarter." Star retorted back

"Just ignore her." Lucy didn't want a fight to start between Happy and Star.

*A Huge Time Skip*** (Now it's the GMG and Natsu is meeting the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth.)**

"Let me through." Natsu pushes through the crowd and ends up on the floor in front of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.

"Oh look it's a fairy."

"Where did he go?" Lucy lost Natsu through the crowd so she went looking for him.

"Lucy I found him, he's over here!" Then Star went up to look for him over the people and showed Lucy the way.

Lucy finally got through the crowd and ended up on the other side of Natsu.

"There you are Natsu." When she saw Natsu the Twin Dragons turned around saw Lucy wide eyed. Then suddenly got a massive headache and flashes of forgotten memories.

"No way…" she whispered then lost consciousness.

Well that's Chapter 2 I'm going to try and post new chapters quickly but I have school.

I left you guys with a cliffhanger now you're gonna have to wait to know what happens next.

-Stella


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 I might be uploading chapters slowly but don't worry I will keep writing the story I am amazed that I got so many follows and favorites.**

**ErzaScarlet90: Ok Since Lucy forgot about her childhood in the second chapter as she grew she didn't use since she forgot, and when she was training with Stella and Igneel she used both celestial and fire dragon slaying magic and now she remembers everything it will also be explained in the chapter hope you understand now ****.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Now on with the story!**

**0X0**

*Normal Pov*

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran to catch her as she falls unconscious.

"Luce what's wrong, Luce?!" Sting and Rogue stood still as they remembered their childhood friend whom they long forgotten.

"No way, Rogue do you remember who that is?" Sting still shocked managed to ask Rogue.

"Yea Sting" Was what Rogue could only manage since he was still shocked.

*Sting's Pov*

No way, it's Lucy I totally forgot about that promise we made all those years ago. Now since she's here I remember, and she has a different scent. That's weird I smell a-a dragon?

*Normal Pov*

As Natsu brought Lucy to their inn that their staying at he opened the door to see Erza sitting there in her pajamas. And Star sat quietly next to her.

"Natsu? What happened to Lucy?" She got and grabbed Lucy and put her on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

"That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Her scent changed a bit."

*Lucy's Pov*

I can't believe I totally forgot about Stella and Igneel, and how they taught me magic but Stella ended up leaving me like the other dragons. Now I know why whenever Natsu mentioned Igneel I felt like I knew who he was talking about.

I feel like I have more magic power. That's right since I know Fire and Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic I'm more powerful now I guess. I should explain this to Fairy Tail maybe. No maybe I'll surprise them during the GMG.

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of a room and then I heard noises, now I can hear and smell better like the other dragon slayers. I knew Erza and Natsu were in the room since I could smell their scent.

"Lucy are you awake?" Then there was Star right next to me.

"Yea, where am I?" I sat up and saw them looking at me.

"Natsu brought you to the inn after you fainted, what happened?" Erza said as she stood in front of the bed she was sitting in.

"I think I should explain this to all of Fairy Tail."

*When all of Fairy Tail is gathered up*

"Well I have something to tell you guys, it's about my childhood. So you all know that I'm from a rich family the Heartfilia Estate, but when I was bored I would go outside and play with the two only friends, those two people were Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth but they weren't apart of the guild at that time, they were with their dragons." Now there were gasps all around the guild members then Lucy continued with her story. "We used to play a lot and saw their dragons once but one day they had to leave. I promised that when I get older I would be able to see them again, but later that day I went to find thus it was my birthday and I didn't feel welcome at home so I went to find them in the forest. I searched for hours but I couldn't find them anywhere. It was getting dark so I decided to look for a cave to stay in for a night. I finally found when it was really late at night I thought someone was in there so I asked if anyone was there, then there was a voice saying who goes there. I told it my name then it asked I why was there and I said I was lost. The figure decided to come out of the shadows."

"What was it?" Someone in the crowd asked then Erza said "Let her finish!"

"Well the figure turned out to be a … dragon. She said her name was Stella and we talked, she decided to train in magic with her so she took to this grassland. She told me I was going to train with another dragon then with her. That dragon was … Igneel the Fire Dragon."

"What? No way you trained with Igneel too? So you know dragon slaying magic?" Natsu was so shocked that he never his best friend trained with his foster dad.

"Yes Natsu let me get to that part." Lucy needed to finish the whole story before answering any questions and do more explaining.

"I trained with him 3 months and learned all of the spells. After he left I trained with Stella but one day she disappeared just like all of the other dragons. When I went looking for her I couldn't find anything at all. Then Star's egg fell on me while I was walking through the forest. But when there were people in trouble I tried to help but only got in the way and lost most of my memories of Stella and Igneel and when I was training with them. I only remembered Star and my old family which was back at the Heartfilia Estate. So I went back there and never remembered except for now, when I saw Sting and Rogue's faces everything came back to me, and it was kind of too much when you suddenly remember your past and gain a lot of magic power so I ended up fainting from it. So now I have my magic power back."

"So basically you're telling us that you were a dragon slayer but lost your memories and forgot so you never used that magic, but now you remember so you can use the magic again?" Cana while drinking some booze like she always does.

"Yea I guess you can put that way." Lucy was nervous on how master or the guild would think that she never told them, but she started to think that Fairy Tail wouldn't do anything like that.

"Thank you Lucy for telling us right when you remember your past, now we can use you as a secret weapon for the GMG so see how awesome we are!" Master told me trying to cheer me up and it worked, we are going to win show them we are back!

"Yea!" The whole guild screamed and started partying until it was midnight where all of the guilds had to be at their inn at midnight.

"Hey where's Wendy and Carla?" I asked I didn't at all after she left to explore Crocus.

"Me and Lisanna will go look for her Elfman stay here with them just in case." Mira said her and Lisanna went to look for Wendy.

*Skip after the preliminaries and to where they introduce the guilds already*

*Normal Pov*

As all of the guilds are now gathered in the arena Sting and Rogue approach Fairy Tail.

"So I never knew you joined a guild Lucy"

"I never knew you and Rogue joined one either Stingy Bee." Lucy turned around to see Sting and Rogue standing in front of her team.

"I told to stop calling me that!" Sting was now getting flustered for that little nickname she gave him.

"Never gonna happen _Stingy Bee_." She laughed while was getting even more flustered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked just noticing them talking to Lucy.

"Just talking with a childhood friend what do you want fairy." Sting answered before Lucy could.

"As quiet as ever Rogue." Lucy went to talk with Rogue instead of getting in the way of the ridiculous fight Natsu and Sting were having.

"Hello Lucy how have you been?" He asked not knowing all of the crazy things she has been through.

"Good, I would tell you what I have been doing but that's a really-really long and crazy story."

"Now let the Games begin!" One of the announcers said.

"Crap the games are starting, I think you and Sting should go back to your team before anything starts r gets out of hand."

"Good idea, Sting lets go." As Lucy waved goodbye to her childhood friends the games had begun.

0X0

**Well that was chapter 3 I hope you guys like it! Btw I like wrote this all in one day so please excuse me if had wrote anything wrong or in the wrong order.**

**Please Review!**

**-Stella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I was trying to this chapter but my teacher keeps giving me essays to write so I wasn't able to write this as fast as possible but still make it good enough for you guys to read. But now I finished those essays and was able to write. I bet you guys want to read the chapter so just read it and ignore this author's note! Also I have had testing at school and homework so sorry for posting this late.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

**0X0**

*Normal Pov*

Now it was Lucy's turn to fight Flare for Fairy Tail. She was just planning to use her celestial spirits but if she needed to, she would have to use her other magic.

"Now it's Lucy vs. Flare!" One of the announcers said **(I don't remember that dudes name)**

*Now let's just skip when Lucy's spell is canceled*

*Lucy's Pov*

Someone tried to take my magic power. At least I have a lot more than they anticipated.

"Well I guess that didn't work." I said I as I smirked at their faces.

Now I have to bring out my dragon slayer magic what a pain.

"I guess I have to use _that_." My body started glowing a bright golden and I smirked I missed this feeling.

"Celestial Dragon Meteor Shower." A bunch of rocks and elements started to rain down on Flare and a bunch of smoke appeared.

"Flare is down! Fairy Tail wins!" The announcers said but everyone was still shocked by the actions of Lucy. Sure they knew she was a Celestial Spirit Mage but never expected this.

*Normal Pov*

Then went on the other battles on the first day, but Sting and Rogue went to visit Lucy to ask how she became a dragon slayer, they had so many questions for her.

*Sting's Pov*

I can't believe she is a dragon slayer! No wonder I smelled _two_ dragons, wait two? What the hell? Rogue and I were almost there when someone came flying through the doors.

"That's what you get Gray for throwing a chair at me!" I heard someone scream, is that Lucy?

"I said look out, and it was flame brain's fault Lucy!" I'm guessing Gray said back

"Hey Blondie!" I said and Lucy turned to me and looked a little ticked off.

"I told you not to call me that you're also blonde _Stingy Bee_." Crap I think I just got her even madder.

"Well you're still calling me Stingy Bee."

"Only because you keep calling me Blondie, besides your blonde too."

"Well you said you didn't care when we were kids!"

"Well I do now!"

*Rogue's Pov*

If they keep going on at each other they're going start using magic.

"That's it!"

"Bring it on Blondie!"

Now they've done it. I guess somebody has to stop them, I was about to go over there but I see Erza with her sword and step back not wanting to get hurt in this stupid fight of theirs.

*Normal Pov*

As Erza broke the fight between Lucy and Sting, Natsu was having a hard time thinking about how Lucy was a freaking dragon slayer. He also wants to know how she knew Igneel, but she already explained that.

"Hey Lucy, how did you meet Igneel again?" Natsu tried asking but she was too busy talking to Sting and Rogue apparently they were supposed to be child hood friends but he still didn't like those Sabertooth bastards.

*Time Skip*

It was day 4 of the GMG and it was the naval battle. All of the participants were entering the water. As each person got knocked out of the water, the only left was Minerva and Lucy. Minerva was beating up Lucy as she lost consciousness, but she doesn't want to let her guild down so she had to use the last of her magic power to at least try to beat Minerva.

*Lucy Pov*

This isn't good I'm getting beat up badly. I have no choice but use the rest of my magic power to beat her.

"Celestial Fire Dragon Mode" She whispered then her body lit up in flames and golden light.

"What the hell you can't beat me you weakling!" Minerva shouted getting angry and shooting her magic at Lucy.

Minerva kept shooting at Lucy and she kept dodging but some spells hit her. _'Damn this fight is going nowhere I have to end this stupid fight.' _Lucy thought then she remembered one of the spells Stella taught her when she was a little girl.

"Celestial Flame Dragon Mode. Celestial Flame Dragon Celestial Phoenix Flare!"

A phoenix made out light and galaxy elements mixed with fire attacked Minerva and she passed out just in time Lucy won the Naval Battle gaining points for Fairy Tail Team A.

"Well that was a long battle and I'm going to take my keys back thank you very much." She got out of the water grabbing her celestial gate keys from Minerva.

'_Oh crap I think I took a little too much damage from that fight'_ Lucy stopped walking and fell to floor hearing her team mates shout her name.

**That was chapter 4 sorry for the late update school was dumping too much work on me and I was having writers block so I finally got to finish this chapter I will try write the next chapter after this one. Please review!**

**-Stella**


End file.
